Let's Start All Over Again
by justanotherwriter009
Summary: The story begins with Sesshomaru transferring to a new school where he meets Rin. Due to some form of misunderstanding caused by Kagura, the couple splits. 7 years later they reunite only to be met with more troubles to deal with. RATED M. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
1. Chapter 1

"Rin! Get up child, it's time for school!" Rin's grandmother yelled. Rin groaned. She hated school. She hated this new place. 3 months ago Rin Tsukimori moved in with her grandmother after her Dad had a sudden transfer out of state. So she left Tokyo, her friends and her life behind only to move into this dump. Everyone at school treated her badly mostly because she was mute.

Rin hated talking, she'd wondered how people can just talk and talk and talk for hours. Rin got out of bed as she dressed or school. She entered her classroom and sat on her bench. Everyone around were mingling when the teacher walked in and classes began. Rin wasn't exactly a genius, but she had the best grades in the school. While she was daydreaming through most of her class, she didn't notice the tall-silver haired man take the seat next to her. While other girls had already began to pin point which one of the 2 brothers they wanted, Rin was busy thinking about the garden she planted in her grandmother's backyard.

School day ended and Rin began to pack her stuff. She was always the last to leave so when she banged into someone at the door, it kind of surprised her. She looked up expecting to see a Teacher only to meet with a pair of golden eyes, glaring down at her. She picked her bags as she moved towards the door but the boy just won't move. "Excuse me." She whispered. It had been exactly 3 months and 2 weeks since she'd stopped speaking.

It was precisely the day her parents told her she'd have to move in with her grandmother. She cried her eyes out. Her friends soon forgot her as they continued with their life. She on the other hand became alone and mute. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting a very bad, harsh like voice but he wasn't expecting it to be this sweet either. Too shaken by her voice to say anything he moved just a little to let the little girl go. He'd heard them talking about a girl named Rin form Tokyo. She wouldn't talk to anyone around because she thought she was too good to be here.

Sesshomaru couldn't understand how anyone could've missed the sadness in her eyes. With that thought he proceeded to get back to class and collect his things before meeting his half-brother in the hallway. As he moved out he found the girl cornered by his half-brother and his new friends at the locker. He inwardly sighed. When was his half-brother going to learn?

Rin paid them no heed as she continued to put on her shoes. Kagome grabbed her bag and threw it aside. "Give it up, Rin! Do you think you're better than us?" Kagome threatened. Rin ignored them and proceeded to pick her stuff up when Sango pushed her down. Rin winced. She still continued when Sesshomaru intervened.

"Half-breed." Sesshomaru half growled. "What?!" Inuyasha spat. "Let's go." He said. Everyone around them groaned and called him a party pooper. Sesshomaru turned back to look at the little girl but she was already on her feet and ready to move. He had to comment on how strong the girl was. He wasn't expecting her to pick herself up and move along.

The next day Sesshomaru found a note on his desk. Curious to know he picked it up.

 _'Thank you for yesterday but I don't want to indebted to anyone. Please let me know if there's a way to return the favor.'_ Sesshomaru growled. He wasn't thinking of having the little girl indebted to him. He just _...felt sorry? What kind of a daiyokai feels petty human feelings like 'sorry'?_ Sesshomaru scoffed. He glared at the note. Poison dripped from claws as the note burnt into ashes. Soon the classes started filling up and Inuyasha and his new gang walked in.

Rin walked in last and someone put their foot out front and she tripped. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as she held on to the wall before falling thus ending her fall. The boys groaned. Rin's bangs were so long, nobody could see her face. She kept her head down as she kept walking. Sesshomaru watched her carefully eyeing every move. He'd have a talk with those boys later but for now his gaze kept at her foot. He was sure she sprained her ankles. She reached her sit and plopped down as the teacher entered.

"I hope everyone is aware that exams start in 2 weeks. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, though you're new I hope you have caught on with the school work. Although if you people don't understand something, please contact Rin. She's our topper." The teacher instructed as Sesshomaru stared at Rin. After that the classes started and soon lunchtime arrived.

Rin took her lunchbox and began to walk out when Inuyasha, kagome and Sango blocked her path. Rin stood there waiting for them to move. "You know, we could stand here all day..." Sango said. "You know maybe we should, the light is so great, and it's kind of cool you know." Rin sucked in. Just then Kohaku popped out. "Rin-chan!" He called out as he dragged her by the hand.

"Kohaku! How many times do I have to tell you to stop talking to her?" Sango yelled.

"And how many times do I have to tell you STOP HARASSING RIN!" Kohaku yelled. Sango took a step back. Kohaku dragged Rin out by the hand. Sesshomaru walked out of the classroom. "Oye! Sesshomaru! Where are you going?" Inuyasha yelled.

"None of your concern, half breed!" Sesshomaru yelled back. He walked to the rooftop. The air passed through his hair. His eyes scanned the ground looking for something. _'I'm just making sure she's no more in trouble...yeah that's all.'_ Sesshomaru assured himself. He found her, under a tree with that boy. She just sat there eating. That boy kept telling her some weird story about a dog and how he rescued it. Sesshomaru scoffed. No Dog requires saving. He took pride in the dog demon that he was. Soon however the bell rang. He watched her get up and follow. Sesshomaru took that as a que to return to class.


	2. Chapter 2

As he was walking, he saw his half-brother in the chemistry lab with another girl, making out. He twitched in disgust. He suddenly saw the girl his half-brother is usually around, _Kagome_ , or something walk in the lab. She yelled, screamed and broke a few specimens. He heard his half-brother yell out something that sounded like "You stupid wench! Ow that hurts!"

Well what was his concern in all this? Sesshomaru walked in to class to see that boy holding Rin's hand. He said something and then walked into class smiling and grinning like an idiot. Boy would he rip off this boy's head off. As he watched Rin take her seat. Inuyasha returned to class but he was alone with a scowl on his face. Sesshomaru took his seat when the lectures resumed.

The same thing followed around the next few days, or so Sesshomaru noted. Inuyasha and Kagome would fight front and back over his making out with Kikyo and Rin and Kohaku would sit together for lunch. However one fateful day, that Kohaku boy was absent. Rin sat alone on the steps of the rooftop. Sesshomaru walked up the stairs as his eyes landed on her. He stood in front of her as she didn't budge. Suddenly as he moved past her, there was a whisper.

"I still haven't received a reply." He looked back at the little girl, her bangs covering her face as she sat there staring at that lonely sandwich. "Is that all you eat?" He waited for her till she nodded. He looked at her carefully, she was so thin. You could see her bones through the shirt. Sesshomaru leaned on a wall there next to her, while she enjoyed her little box. "You haven't asked me." She mumbled again. He glanced at her. "Why I don't talk." her voice so low, any ordinary human being wouldn't be able to understand her little murmurs.

"It's none of my concern." He said as she slightly nodded her head. He sat there leaning against the opposite wall. He watched her eat silently. He noticed how her mouth moved, how thin her hands really were, he wondered if they'd snap like twigs if he even touched her, he also noticed her hair, they were so dull. A breeze passed and her hair flew, he got a glimpse of her face. How dull her skin was, how baggy her eyes were. He wondered how it was that even in this state she managed to be number 1 in exams.

The bell rang indicating that they'd better head to class. Sesshomaru got up first. He walked down before he looked at the little girl. She wasn't moving. "Why aren't you going?" He asked.

"You wouldn't want to be seen with me." She mumbled. Sesshomaru scoffed. "This Sesshomaru cares not who he is seen with. Now come." He simply said as his back faced her. Rin smiled. For the first time in 3 months she'd smiled. She followed him as they entered the class. Gasps were heard. Rin Tsukimori with Sesshomaru Takahashi. She took her seat while receiving glares from the girls. Bell rang again, it was time to go home. Rin waited for everyone to clear out. She picked up her bag as she headed downstairs. As she walked down she saw a bunch of girls waiting for her at the staircase.

"Oh Look! It's the city girl!" One of them fake-gasped. "Hello Tokyo-woman!" another snickered. Rin tried to ignore their comments as she proceeded to go down. Suddenly she was pushed. "STAY AWAY FROM SESSHOMARU!" Another one, she recognized her. Kagura they called her. Rin fell tumbling down as she hit her head. The girls ran away when they heard footsteps approaching. Sesshomaru was in the faculty room before returning. His eyes landed on Rin, she'd hit her head hard. He saw her limp body and something in him froze. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed the number. Minutes later there was an ambulance. Teachers and remaining students gathered around them as Sesshomaru saw Rin off to the hospital.

Sesshomaru waited outside while the doctors treated her. Her grandmother was there half an hour later. "Are you Rin's friend?" She asked him. Sesshomaru didn't know what he was but he decided it's best to nod. "I'm glad she made a friend." her grandmother mumbled. "What happened?" She asked again. "I don't know. I was returning form faculty room when I found her." Sesshomaru told her. Kaede nodded. Minutes later the doctors arrived. They said she will be fine and nothing major except a crack on her bone.

Sesshomaru returned home only to find Inuyasha on the couch with Kagome. He ignored him as he continued to his room. "Oi Sesshomaru! Where were you?" Inuyasha suddenly asked. "None of your concern, half-breed." Sesshomaru said. He walked into his room and changed into something comfortable. He then tied his hair into a ponytail and put on his boxing gloves. He somehow felt frustrated over this whole incident.

3 days later, Rin was back to school. Kohaku was helping her around. Sesshomaru would admit he didn't like what he saw, but he figured she's more comfortable around Kohaku than himself. Sesshomaru had heard a lot about the cranberry Juice in the cafeteria and decided to try it out. He was standing next to the machine when Kagura popped up. "Hey Sesshomaru." She said. He glanced her a look and decided she's not worth the time. He began to walk away when she came running to him. "Umm listen, I just wanted to talk to you..." Kagura said. "You should really stay away from Rin...I'm a much better company than a mute." Kagura smirked. He turned around and blankly stared at her. "I think I'm old enough to decide who I should and should not talk to."

Kagura felt a chill run down her spine. She couldn't bring herself to speak anymore. Sesshomaru left her standing there as he proceeded to the rooftop. He found _her_ there. Sitting as she blankly stared at her lunchbox. She looked up at him and then hurriedly looked down. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the boy?" Sesshomaru asked. "He" She coughed. Sesshomaru stared at her before nudging her his drink. She was trying to speak loudly. "He's sitting with Kaori today." She said. Sesshomaru 'Hnnd' as usual. "When was the last time you spoke?" He asked. He was suddenly so curious. "3 months ago." Her voice was a tad bit rash but nothing unpleasant. Sesshomaru looked at the girl in front of him. He nodded his head as she continued to eat. The bell rang again. Sesshomaru's back was facing her but she saw his hand. She took it as they walked back to class. Kagura saw them sitting together. She clenched her fists and growled in frustration. "Argh! I have to do something about this bitch Rin!" Kagura muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

The day came to an end. Tomorrow the exams would take place. Rin sighed as she reached home. She took off her clothes and went in for a bath. After a bath she came out to find dinner already set on the table. Her grandmother Kaede, was a senior nurse at the hospital. She sighed. She picked up her plate of food and ate. She looked at her mail, she had some messages form old friends. After eating she began to study. Her mind constantly going towards the silver haired man. She studied in silence

It had been precisely a week since she last spoke to Sesshomaru. She was sitting in the bath when her phone began to ring. She hurried out with a towel on. She picked it up and waited.

"Rin." She heard him say. She silently hmmd. "Come outside." And the call cut. She looked at the time. It was late. She hurriedly put on her night clothes and took a jacket. She walked out to find him waiting for her. "Sesshomaru..." She whispered. He nodded

Sesshomaru was sitting in his room. He was so distracted lately. He'd always find her leaving early from the examinations. He hadn't had a chance to see her in a week! He HAD to see her. So he got in his car and came over. His name on her lips sounded so good. Although he'd love it to hear it in a whole other- _wait what?_

Sesshomaru began walking with Rin on his tail. He reached the park and she sat on the swing. He sighed. Just what was it about this girl that got him so impatient? They sat there, neither speaking just silently enjoying the company. It had been a couple of hours when Sesshomaru looked at his watch. "It's time to go back." He told her silently. Rin looked at him. Those large doe like eyes. He regretted his words the minute they came out.

Rin looked down and nodded. She couldn't argue with him anyway. She got up to walk when her hand was grabbed. She let out a silent yelp as Sesshomaru's face came closer. He just stared at her before letting her go and muttering a silent apology. His hand came to rest on his face and he began walking. He dropped her home and left.

That night, Rin pondered. She knew she liked Sesshomaru...but then the fear of Rejection came over her. She wondered if he was only doing this for the fun of it. _What if he doesn't like me? What if he-_ She looked herself in the mirror. _'Yeah. Who'd love that?'_ She let a few tears escape. She wiped her tears and proceeded to sleep. She'd see him tomorrow at school anyway...won't she?

The next day Rin walked to school and saw him. She wanted to say something but backed off. She saw him...he was with _her, Kagura._ Her arm was all over his. They walked together to class too. Rin didn't find the courage to go to class. She was afraid of this. She took a U-turn and walked to the faculty room instead. "Ah, Rin! What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Her class teacher asked. Rin looked down and nodded. "Well, it's alright. Go to the infirmary and if you still don't feel fine you can go home." He told her. She nodded and headed home. Rin didn't attend school for a week. But she couldn't just hide away now, could she? She stared at the mirror and then the substance in her hands. She looked back and forth before making her final decision.

The next week Rin walked the hallway of her school. Everyone staring at her. She was no longer the gloomy Rin. She had a smile on her face. Kohaku walked up to her. "Hey, Rin! Wow... You look...different." Rin smiled and nodded at him. The bell rang. She smiled and waved at him. Kohaku just looked at her from behind. Her hair was a lot shorter, almost shoulder length. Her bangs cut off to the shape of her face. She walked in to class and silence fell. "Rin..." Sango muttered. She no longer gave that gloomy vibe. Kagura just stared at her.

Sesshomaru's gaze followed her. He hadn't seen her in a week. He was sure he caught her scent in school a week ago, but she never showed up to class. Not to mention the annoying wind demon stuck to him like a glue. The teacher announced she wasn't well. He called her after school, but she wouldn't pick up. She wouldn't even reply to his texts. Now she's here smiling at everyone?!

"Ne, Rin looks kind of cute no?" "Yeah, do you think she got herself a boyfriend?" he heard the males in the class whisper. One of them walked up to her. "Rin...I'm so sorry for tripping you the other day..." he apologized sheepishly. He growled. _'Just what is she thinking?! Fine! Two can play this game!'_ Sesshomaru growled.

The teacher walked in and everyone took their places. At lunch, Rin was sitting at her usual place, under the tree with Kohaku. Sesshomaru was sitting on a table with Kagura on his laps, arms wrapped around him. Rin was under the tree laughing at something Kohaku said. Suddenly the said boy kissed her. She looked at him, surprised. She giggled after. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was _HAPPY?!_

 _'Can you see this Sesshomaru? Somebody had the audacity to touch what's yours!'_ His beast growled at him. That was it. Sesshomaru got up, dropping Kagura in the process.

"Sesshomaru! What the fuck?!" She yelled.

"Silence you insolent woman!" Sesshomaru growled at her. Suddenly he was in front of Rin and the boy. "Rin." He said. She looked at him but looked away. "Yes Sesshomaru?" her voice was still raspy. "Is this it?" he asked. "What are you talking about?!" She burst. Sesshomaru dragged her by the hand. "H-hey! You can't just do that!" Kohaku yelled but froze when he met with Sesshomaru's fierce eyes. Sesshomaru dragged her all the way to the back of the building.

"What was that?" He asked. "What was what?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru growled. "He kissed you Rin!"

"You don't hear me complaining about Kagura!" Rin had tears coming from her eyes. Sesshomaru stared at her. Then this was how it's going to be. He scoffed at her. His mistake to think it was going to be different. Oh how sorry he felt.


	4. Chapter 4

7 years later.

Sesshomaru was currently sitting in his office. He'd never spoken to Rin again. He continued to pursue his dreams- to become the most powerful business man and take over his father's company and in the Yokai world- be the most fearsome.

He'd accomplished most of his goals. The Magazines had regarded him as the number 1 demon bachelor. Known to play around with women and crack the toughest deals. He was cold and heartless. Just like the way he was before he met _her._ Well right now he was in the middle of a lecture from his father.

"Sesshomaru, you cannot continue this non sense! You cannot continue to fire every single employee I get you! That's just so wrong! Anyway I have a few interns coming today and you're in charge of training them. DO NOT FIRE THEM!" He growled at his son. Sesshomaru massaged his temple as soon as his father left. He thought about her every day. How she'd be now. He hadn't seen her since High school ended. His half-brother had "Accidentally" knocked Kagome chick and thus got married to her. He inwardly sighed. Of all the stupidities to commit. His telephone began to ring. "Sesshomaru- sir, the interns are here." He heard. "Send them up." he said.

Rin walked up the grand building. She couldn't believe she'd get to work with Inu no Taisho. The man was a legend in business history. After high school Rin moved to the suburbs and pursued her degree in Business affairs. She graduated with flying colors and was one of the lucky few who got the internship at Taisho & Sons LTD. While waiting in the elevator, Rin thought about how things were left unsaid, about _him_ and how he must be. She could never forget the last time she saw him at their graduation. How he had his arms linked to Kagura and how they'd been the most popular couple of the school. Rin on the other hand never had a boyfriend. She focused on her career, her life.

The elevator Ding'd as she got off. A Shaky looking woman opened the cabin door and asked them to wait outside. "Okay, you may go in." She said as she came out. Rin walked in with 3 other people. Her eyes met with golden orbs. She was sure he wouldn't recognize her, after all it had been 7 years. She couldn't believe he was here. She had read about him in magazines and he was constantly occupying the headlines on the news channels, BUT WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE?! Didn't he own his own company or something? She looked down and hid behind someone else.

"My name is Sesshomaru Takahashi, I will be your supervisor." he said sternly. He wasn't even looking at them. "Now, you all have already met with Aiko, she will assign you with tasks. I expect everyone to be here at 7:55 sharp. No Exceptions. You will also see to it that you don't disappoint me. Now leave." He said. As they began clearing out, a familiar scent hit his nose. His eyes grew for a moment. _'It can't possibly be! My mind is tricking me now.'_ He thought.

Rin sighed as they walked out. Aiko assigned each of them a file. "Now, if you will follow me." Aiko said. "Rin Tsukimori, Ren Kitamura, Ai Satome and Takuma Ichininose, these are your work stations, pick any you like. And try to stay away from boss as much as possible." Aiko warned. Rin sighed as she took her seat. She turned on the computer and began to work.

It was almost the end of workday. Rin was as always, the last to leave. She picked her stuff up and began to walk towards the elevator. She waited for it come quickly, she prayed she wouldn't meet Sesshomaru but alas! When had God actually listened to her? Sesshomaru was done for the day and headed towards the elevator. It was that annoying scent again. Today was the worst of all. He reached the elevators as he saw a figure. Tall, slender, long jet black hair, just like he'd imagined Rin would have. He waited next to her. Damn his nose was a pain.

He turned to look at her. Her bangs covering her face. Just like Rin used to in high school. He inwardly groaned. He couldn't have thoughts of Rin all day every day. He observed her closely. Now that you think about it, she did look a lot like Rin. "You." He said. She turned to face him. Brown met golden and his world began to crumble. "Rin..." He muttered. He'd recognize those eyes anywhere. She didn't bother replying and ran into the elevator and hurriedly kept pressing the close button. He tried to stop her but he was late. He dropped his work bag and leapt out the balcony. Flying down he caught her calling a cab. He walked behind her. "Rin." he commanded. She looked at him. He stared at her as the life from her face disappeared. She fainted. He caught her before she hit the ground.

Rin woke up on something soft. She groaned. She looked around. Brown blankets, Grey, black and white room, it wasn't her dingy looking apartment. She slowly slipped out the bed. She somehow had a bad feeling. Last thing she remembers was seeing Sesshomaru in his demon form. His facial markings and a fluffy thing growing out his shoulders. She shuddered. She walked in the living room to find him sitting at the coffee table placed near the open window. He looked her way and she froze. "Sesshomaru..." She whispered. In an instant she was pinned on the wall behind her. "Why?" He growled. "Why what?" She asked. "Why did you come back NOW?!" He asked. She didn't meet his gaze. She looked away. "Rin." he said before his lips crashed onto hers. They moaned at the contact. She melted in his arms as hers wrapped around his head pushing him closer.

She'd imagined kissing him, running her hands through his hair, being with him like this. She imagined confessing to him years ago...but then she couldn't. Not after he began dating Kagura. She'd heard he found out his girlfriend was cheating. Photos of her shamelessly giving Naraku Onigomu a lap dance at a night club were flashed around for weeks before the news of them getting married. Sesshomaru was on the other hand felt relieved. All he had was a nagging girlfriend who lived on his money.

Rin's knees gave out as she fell. She looked at him. Sesshomaru picked her up again and her legs wrapped around him. "Rin." He growled. "Sesshomaru." She let out between her moans. Her top had disappeared, her bra was just barely hanging. Somehow she couldn't even recall when they'd landed on his bed. Here he was shirtless massaging her breasts and kissing her. He stopped just to stare at her. To make sure this was real. That this was really happening. ' _Mark her now.'_ His beast growled but some rational part of his brain refrained. He couldn't do it. He pulled back. Rin just gave him a blank daze. She couldn't even think. She groaned when his hands pulled back. He got out of the bed and threw the blanket over her head. "Sesshomaru?" He heard her call.

"Sleep. Work at 7:55. No exceptions." he said softly. He was in the living room contemplating hitting his head on the wall. ' _There ya go you stupid creature! You should've marked her!'_ His beast growled. 'Yeah and then what? You don't even know if she's engaged yet! Or worse already has a family with that boy from school!' Sesshomaru retorted to his beast. ' _But she is your mate.'_ He growled. It was around 4 am, Rin crept out the room, and she couldn't find Sesshomaru anywhere. She quietly walked towards the door. "Where do you think you're going?" His voice was stern. "Home..." She replied meekly. Sesshomaru stared at her before pulling her back. "You're not to leave." he said. His head came to rest on the crook of her neck. He nuzzled in. "Sesshomaru?" She called. "Just a little more." He called out. Rin could see he was exhausted. Well that was to be expected. You don't just create an empire that rivals your father's just after high school. Rin's hand came to pet his head. If only Rin could feel he was purring. "Let's go to the room and get some rest, okay?" She said. Sesshomaru complied and followed her back. She lay down and patted the space next to her. Sesshomaru stared at her before joining her. She lay there with him holding her close.


	5. Chapter 5

She yawned, instantly falling asleep. He contemplated before closing his eyes. This was Rin...the same Rin he dreamt of every night. At around 6:30 Rin's phone alarm rang. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. She looked to her side, Sesshomaru was already up.

She got out of the bed and dragged herself to the bathroom. She didn't even notice Sesshomaru doing his pull ups. He smirked. She was in and out of the shower by 7. She came out to the kitchen. Sesshomaru went for a bath after her. Her scent hit him like a blast. Let's just say he took a little longer to bath, he had a little cleaning up to do.

Rin was already out of his apartment by 7:25. By the time Sesshomaru came out she was nowhere to be found. He put on his suit and pulled his car out. He drove to office. By the time Rin arrived she found Sesshomaru already in his office. She looked at her watch 7:56.

"Rin Tsukimori." Sesshomaru called. Rin sighed and walked in his office. "Yes sir?" She asked. "It's your first day and you've already started coming in late. Are you not serious about your career? If that's the case then pack up your shit and leave!" Sesshomaru yelled. Rin was scared now if she wasn't before. But she knew things couldn't be the same like last night. She'd have to deal with this. "Yes Sir. I'm sorry, sir." Rin bowed her head. Sesshomaru handed her a pile of junk and asked her to get these done by the end of the day.

Ren looked at Rin feeling apologetic. She was late by a minute and he was this hard on her. Ren had seen Rin fall down while coming to the office but he couldn't risk being late so he hurried on. Rin tried her best to walk straight to her desk but she fell. Her foot hurt. Her fall did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru but he couldn't help her. He watched as she rejected help and picked herself up. _'She's still the same stubborn girl I knew.'_ Rin had dragged herself to her desk and began working.

"Aiko." Sesshomaru called. "Yes Sir?" She popped in. "Get a first aid Kit to Miss Tsukimori. I can't have her giving her injury as an excuse." Sesshomaru barked. Aiko did as she was told. Takuma took the kit from Aiko and Walked to Rin. "Rinnie, let's get you all bandaged up shall we?" He said it in a funny way that had her laughing. "Okay." She said. Takuma got down and took off her heals. She winced. He gave her an apologetic look as he sprayed some pain relief on her. She banged her hand on the desk when he tightened the bandage a bit too much. "Be gentle!" She yelled at him. He grinned. "This is my first time bandaging anyone!" He laughed and she broke down laughing too.

At the end of the day, Rin left last as usual. Takuma did offer to wait back but she had a lot to do and she wouldn't want to keep him. He smiled at her and walked out. Rin was now typing furiously at her computer. "Rin." She turned to see Sesshomaru. She smiled at him. "I'll lock up behind, you can go ahead." She told him. Sesshomaru set his bag down and took the seat next to her. "Sesshomaru, please. I have a lot to do you can leave." But he wouldn't budge. "Do them tomorrow." Sesshomaru said. "Are you sure? These are the piles you handed me today." She told him. "They aren't necessary. I just wanted to give an example of what happens when you're late. Come." he held his hand out to her. She got up but her chair turned and she fell.

She sat there on the floor wincing in pain and giggling like a little girl. "What is it?" he asked. "Nothing." She smiled. "This is the third time I fell today." She giggled again. "Second." he corrected. She cocked her head at him before processing. "Oh no! I fell from the bus which is why I was late." She smiled. Sesshomaru handed her his bag. She held it and he picked her up. "Sesshomaru, let me down! Someone might see!" She said. He scoffed. After protesting for a while she gave up and lay still. He placed her in his car. He was about to drive back to his place when she suddenly said, "I have to go home."

He pressed the breaks and stopped the car on a side. "No." He told her. "Sesshomaru, I'm paying rent. I have to stay there. Besides, your girlfriend might pop in." She said the last bit softly. "I don't have one." he said. She looked at him. "It was in the news, you and that Diamond merchant's daughter, Haruko!" She protested. Sesshomaru scoffed. He'd dump a thousand Harukos for her. Obviously he wasn't about to admit anything to her. "I don't have a girlfriend. but if you want to go back home so bad..." Sesshomaru drove off again. Rin gave him the directions. He came to a very shabby looking neighborhood. He looked to the left, he saw a couple of guys doing what he could only assume drugs. Rin pointed to her place, the building looked so old it could collapse any second and burry her within.

He tried to shake off the bad thoughts. "Rin. No." He told her again. She smiled at him. "Not everyone can afford a big apartment, Mr. Takahashi. Goodnight." She told him and got out. He inwardly sighed. he'd have to come up with something. Rin entered her dingy looking apartment and sighed. She walked in her room. She thought about everything that happened in the past 2 days. She met Sesshomaru again...She made out with Sesshomaru. Her gaze fell to her chest, where he touched and kissed. She blushed. She decided a bath would do it. She sat there in the tub, remembering his touch and trying to mimick her moves. Her other hand did their ministrations on her aching vagina. She moaned and shrieked as she had her orgasm.


	6. Chapter 6

She sighed. She got dressed and went back to sleep. Sesshomaru on the other hand was pacing back and forth in his apartment. She had an injured leg. What if the house were to collapse? What if she couldn't make it out? He'd let her go for 7 years! Hell would freeze over before he would give her up again. He growled. His attention was quickly diverted when his phone began to ring- a work email. He let out a growl, massaged his temples and got back to work. He'd have to arrange a decent living condition for her.

Next day at work, Rin arrived at 7:45, she waited outside for Takuma and the others. She spotted Takuma getting off his bike. "Morning, Rinnie!" He smiled. "Morning!" She chirped. Together they walked into the office with Rin smiling at something he said. That of course did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru. ' _Told you! You should've marked her. Hell you shouldn't have let her outside the apartment! You should've kept her locked in the room!'_ His demon taunted. Sesshomaru growled. Rin entered Aiko's cabin which was attached to Sesshomaru's. She couldn't find Aiko anywhere so she knocked at Sesshomaru's.

"What?" He snarled. "A-ano, Aiko-san isn't at her desk. I was wondering who'll be assigning us tasks today." Rin whispered. "Hnn. Aiko is sick. Your tasks for today are there on the desk. Take it." He commanded. "A-ano, Sesshomaru..." She called again. "What?" He barked. She yelped. "Good morning!" She tried to smile but something about his face told her to run away. He 'Hnnd' at her. She was about to leave when his voice stopped her. "How's that leg?''

"It's okay now." She smiled at him. Rin walked out of the room and opened the door to get out of Aiko's cabin when she banged into someone. "Watch it, Human!" Someone snarled. She looked up and all her nightmares came to life. It was her- _Kagura._ "Wait...Rin?!" Kagura gasped. Takuma stood up to watch the drama happen. He wasn't going to just standby.

"You Followed My Sesshomaru all the way here?!" If Kagura could speak any louder she would. Rin just looked at her. She was scared. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FRO-" Kagura was about to strike when Sesshomaru gripped her hand. "Kagura!" Sesshomaru barked. "Sesshy darling." Her voice changed. He warned her with a growl. "What? It's her you should be growling at! She just doesn't know a human doesn't belong with us!" Kagura snarled. "Enough! Rin is an employee here and you're not invited." Sesshomaru warned. Everyone had gathered around to watch the show.

"And the lot of you, get back to work!" Sesshomaru barked. He grabbed Kagura and dragged her into his cabin. "What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked. "Nothing, I just missed you. Thought I'd come see you." Kagura smirked. Sesshomaru gave her a look of annoyance. "Now, now Darling, don't go looking at me like that." She sauntered over to him. "You know just as much as I..." She got closer to him. "You Missed me." She whispered. Sesshomaru picked up his phone. "There's a woman in my office with no appointment what so over. Get the demon guards." Sesshomaru barked into the call. Kagura moved away frustrated. "OPEN YOUR EYES SESSHOMARU! I'm the best you could ever get!" She yelled as 2 HUGE Guard dog like demons snatched her away.

While all this was going on, Takuma had been closely watching Rin. She was shaking and silently crying. "Shh, Shh. The mean demon lady is now gone." Takuma said as he pet her head. Rin held on to his back as she cried out. She kept listening to his incoherent words as he continued to pet her head. She eventually calmed down. He pulled back but she grabbed his sleeve, Shaking her head no. He stayed put and pulled a chair next to her. Ren and the others had tried but Takuma sent them away. "Okay, I'll stay." he said as he cupped her cheek. It was in that moment he realized how pretty Rin actually was.

"So you and the boss went to high school together." Takuma tried to joke. She nodded. "You liked him?" he asked. Rin just gave him a blank look. Now that had him confused. _Did she or did she not._ "Rin." Sesshomaru called out as soon as the guards dragged Kagura out. She immediately got up and hurried in the cabin. Sesshomaru closed the blinds as he saw everyone's eyes on them. She hugged him almost immediately as she began to sob again.

He could smell her tears from afar but he couldn't really do anything till the source was gone. He pet her head. "Sesshomaru..." She cried out silently. "Did she tell you to stay away from me even in High school?" He asked. She nodded. "S-she pu-pushed me down th-the stairs." She cried silently. He felt her hold on him tighten. He kissed the top of her head. "Rin..." He mumbled into her hair. She looked up at him as his lips met hers. His demon began growling again to mark her but he shushed it.


	7. Chapter 7

When his alarm rang at 5 am, Sesshomaru swore he'd break it. Lot of firsts happening in his life right now. He just didn't want to leave the comforts of his bed. He moved over to grab Rin's phone. They were going nowhere today. He pressed the power button only to meet a picture of him from the tabloids. Rin had him as her wallpaper. He came out of the shock and unlocked her phone, he went to her clock and shut it off and placed the phone back in its original position. Rin stirred a bit so he pretended to sleep. When he heard her snore again, he knew it was safe.

Sesshomaru laid still for God knows how many hours. Rin was slowly stirring and waking up. She glanced at the wall clock and let out a scream. Sesshomaru just looked at her running around his apartment yelling "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" She looked at him and yelled, "I'm late! You're late! We're both late!" She was running around his apartment in a half buttoned shirt, brushing with one hand combing her hair with another. Sesshomaru was...amused. Another first. Well, amused by a human's antics- first.

While she stuffed her face with a slice of bread she cocked him a look. "Sesshomaru! Get up! We need to leave! It's 11!" She yelled. He looked at her. She just looked so funny, her buttons were done wrong, her hair was a mess and she had her stockings on one leg and not the other. "We're not going to office today, Rin." He just told her. She gave him a look- the meanest (cutest) look she could. "I'm an intern! I'm supposed to be working my ass off so I could land a job with decent pay so I could finally afford an apartment in a slightly better neighborhood!" she cried. "Last I checked, I was the boss." He just told her. The slice of bread fell form her mouth as she just stared at him. "And if You go in now, it'd just look bad on your sheet. Might as well take the day off and fake sickness." He told her.

She slowly walked to him as he sat there on their bed. She slowly sat on his lap with her legs on either side. "I don't think my Boss would like that." She smirked. "Well, I'm sure your boss will understand." he said. "You see My Boss is a big mean dog demon. He's very punctual." She purred in his ear as she licked it. Sesshomaru let out a growl. His hands roamed her body. "Oh really." He said as his hands went under her shirt and pulled out her breasts from her bra. He cupped them and began to kneed them. She moaned his name again. He pulled his hands out as his lips landed on hers. He unbuttoned her shirt and got rid of her bra. Rin's hands weren't gonna stay to herself. Her hands were busy tangling his hair as the kiss intensified. His groin rubbed on her as she moaned. "Sesshomaru!" He slowly sucked on the side of her neck. He left her a hickey. His mouth moved south wards on her breasts. He left one on the right breast and looked at her.

She looked like she was in Paradise. He rolled them over so she was down and he was on top. He pulled her skirt from her body and let her lay there only in her underwear. "Sesshomaru." She moaned. Suddenly his phone began to ring. They groaned. He got up and she covered herself with a blanket.

"Hello?" He said as he picked the call. "SESSHOMARU WHERE ARE YOU?!" His father boomed on the other end of the line. "In a Meeting." he simply stated. "Well get to office by lunch hour. The interns have nothing to do, they're playing games online!" Inu No Taisho roared.

Sesshomaru 'Hnnd' as usual and cut the call. His nose hit the familiar scent of Blood-except this time it also smelled of Rin! His eyes widened as he hurried off to their bedroom only to find Rin, laying there sheepishly with a funny smile on her face. "Umm...Sesshomar-" He didn't even wait for her to finish. He pulled off the bedsheet and began to examine her. "Sesshomaru I'm not hurt!" She told him when he began to growl. Finding absolutely no injury on her got him frustrated as to _why is she bleeding_? Then it suddenly hit him- Periods. He let out a sigh, an actual sigh.

She giggled as she got up to go to the bathroom. She put on a tampon and one of Sesshomaru's t-shirts and sat in bed all afternoon. "Sesshomaru..." She called him softly. He looked at her. "Do you have strawberries in your fridge? They help me with the cramps." She told him. He got up to check. He knew she was in a bad condition. All afternoon the only time she's actually left the bed was for when he picked her up and put her in the tub for a bath. Her scent was literally calling out to him. So after the bath things got a little easier for him and now he here was looking for strawberries in the fridge. He found a tiny box and walked back to give it to her.

"Thank You, Sesshomaru!" She kissed his cheek and happily chewed on her strawberries. Sesshomaru stood there stunned at Rin's reaction. He walked back to join her in bed. Another first for him- spending an entire day relaxing. He _could_ get used to it.

Next day at work, Rin sat on her desk at lunch time. She wasn't really hungry so she figured she could go home early today and possibly cook a good meal for them. "Rinnie!" She turned to look at Takuma. "Yes?" She asked. "Want to join me for lunch?" He asked.

"Uhh No, I'm actually not hungry." She sat there with Takuma laughing and giggling. Of course Sesshomaru heard everything. Obviously he had his ears and nose on her. Dare that fox approach her. Maybe he should listen to his demon and mark her already. He growled. He suddenly heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He said. "Sir, The new budget for the community towers and here are Kanouji Builders' contracts." Aiko handed him the files. "Oh and, Yesterday Rin Tsukimori did not report in office. Should I draft the dismissal?"

Sesshomaru looked at Aiko as if she'd demanded he hand over his company, money and all that he holds close. "That's not needed. She was with me, attending a meeting." Sesshomaru said. "Oh, alright." Aiko left. Truly had he been the demon he was a few centuries ago, Aiko wouldn't have survived. *knock knock*

"What is it now, Aiko?!" Sesshomaru growled. "Ano...Aiko-san left for lunch and I just wanted to hand over these reports. Also the telephone was ringing outside, the Kanouji Builders want to have a meeting with you in an hour. I told them we'd call them back." Rin said. "It isn't part of your job to be my secretary, Rin." He simply told her. "I'm sorry." He looked at her. "Don't be. It's a good thing you happened to pass by." He told her. She was about to leave when he pulled back at her. "It's still lunch time." He looked at her. Rin could see the playful glee he had in his eye. Sort of like a husky looking to play.


	8. Chapter 8

It was actually kind of funny how every time Rin would end up comparing Sesshomaru with a dog. He shut off the blinds in his cabin and let her sit on his lap. "Sesshomaru, this is work place!" She gasped when he felt him nuzzle her neck. "Last time I checked, you have to knock before entering the cabin." He murmured. She giggled. "Sesshomaru, stop! It tickles!" She was laughing. He liked the fact that he was the source of her laughter. "Rin." He called her. "Yes?" She stopped laughing to look at him. He didn't say anything. He just stared at her. Rin giggled as she kissed him. She slipped off of him and proceeded to get back to work.

Sesshomaru sat there, with a claw on his lips. Inside he was like a dog wagging his tail and jumping around. Sesshomaru pulled himself back and began to focus on work. It didn't help much that Rin would always plague his thoughts. At the end of the day, he was all set to go _home._ He never really called his apartment 'home' before. He walked out, looking for Rin. He couldn't find her anywhere in his office. He pulled out his phone and dialed home.

After about 2 missed calls, Sesshomaru was speeding off when his phone rang again. He received it. "Ah! Sesshomaru!" _Rin!_ "Where are you?" He growled. "Eh? Home! I just wanted to tell you to bring some fresh cream and cheese while coming home." She told him. He frowned deeper. He stopped by a supermarket on his way home. The women in the market going 'Kyaaa kyaaa' over Sesshomaru. The cashier almost dropped the cheese block after she came face to face with the demon. He sighed inwardly. This is precisely why he hated entering supermarkets.

The familiar 'click' made Rin turn around. "Sesshomaru!" She said and pulled him in a hug. He handed her the cream and the cheese. "Go take a shower, dinner is almost ready." She beamed at him. Sesshomaru looked at Rin before turning around. She was wearing black camisole and black shorts...or was that underwear? With an apron on top. He inwardly smirked. Sesshomaru came out of the bath fifteen minutes later to find dinner set on the table and Rin had already begun eating the pasta she so lovingly cooked. "Come eat!" She said excitedly as soon as she saw him. He joined her in for a quiet dinner. Suddenly something irked him.

"How did you come home?" He asked. "Oh! I was done early, I handed in my reports and Aiko-san said I could go home so Takuma offered to drop me." He growled.

"But of course I couldn't take the lift. I couldn't let him know I live here with you...So He dropped me 2 bus stops away and I took the bus here." She finished. "Why not wait for me?" He looked at her. "Because silly! Had I waited for you, who would get the cream and cheese?" He looked at her suspiciously. The woman did have a point though. She ate like a pig again. One of these days he's going to have to thoroughly examine Rin. She giggled as she checked her phone. "Look at what Takuma sent!" She handed him her phone as he watched the dog do tricks. She finished her share and proceeded to clean up.

"Rin..." She looked his way. He didn't say anything, just took in her beautiful form. Though he'd agree she needed to eat something. She was wayy too skinny. Sesshomaru helped her wash the dishes. "How are your cramps now?" He asked. "Oh they're fine. I'll be fine in the next 3-4 days." She smiled at him. Sesshomaru 'Hnnd' again.

The next few days went by in a breeze. It was finally the day Rin decided to move back home. She bought her suitcase to work, figured she could directly go back to her place instead of back to Sesshomaru's and then argue with him over staying. Rin sighed as she stacked the last few piles and completed the slide show. She needed to be the best. Their training was almost coming to an end. In about 2 weeks, 2 of the interns would be chosen as fulltime workers of Taisho LTD. She groaned at the thought of leaving work here. She enjoyed Sesshomaru's company and wanted to continue working here and eventually become head of Department or even Assistant Manager. Rin didn't want a very high post either, she also wanted time for family...although she doesn't see that happening anytime soon. She sighed.

"You're sighing too much..." Takuma pointed out. Rin smiled at him and told him about her job ambitions and how nervous she really was about the whole internship coming to an end. Takuma laughed. "Sesshomaru-sir seems to favor you, Rin. You'll get the job." He said. Rin just looked at him- _What?_ "Ahaha, that must be your imagination. Don't you remember what he told me the day I was late?" _'Had he noticed? How does she get out of this one? SESSHOMARU HELP!'_ It hit him like a splash. He could hear Rin calling to him.

He walked out of his cabin and into the copy room to find Takuma Ichinose pinning down _his Rin._ "Kitsune." Sesshomaru growled. Takuma looked up at him. "Inu." He smirked. "Rin, leave." Sesshomaru ordered. "Rin isn't going anywhere." Takuma gripped her hand. Rin looked at Sesshomaru and immediately he yanked her away from him. "Kitsune, I will not tell you twice. Keep your hands off my mate." Sesshomaru bared his fangs. "She isn't marked yet." Takuma smirked. Rin noticed weird stripes appear on his neck. His blonde hair now longer. She yelped.

Sesshomaru growled. "Leave." Takuma flinched back. He knew he wasn't strong enough yet to deal with him. He hadn't taken a Mate yet. The elders believe that fox demon powers are too much for just one being to handle, so they won't bestow it on you unless you present a significant other. Takuma fled. Rin hugged Sesshomaru from behind. "Sesshomaru!" She cried. She calmed down after a while, as they walked out. Rin got out her copies and handed it over to him. At the end of the day, Sesshomaru stared at Rin. SHe had her suitcase with her and she was all set to go. "Rin." he called out and when he had her attention, he eyed the bag.

"Dirty clothes." She told him. "Also I'm moving back to my place today, remember?" She told him. She still hadn't calmed down yet. All she needed was a good hot bath and some goodnight sleep. It was Friday after all. "No." Sesshomaru flat out rejected her petty move to go back and thus breaking her little hallucination of peace. She whined but no use. He just stared at her. "Fine then stay over!" She told him and she put her foot down. "Rin, no." He told her again.


	9. Chapter 9

They sat in the car, the entire time Rin trying to convince him to let her go. All the time receiving the same reply- No. She groaned and gave up. "Okay at least let me get fresh clothes!" She tried this time. He sighed. he took the left turn and drove over to her shabby neighborhood and her dingy apartment. Rin jumped out of the car and dragged her suitcase. She'd need to do laundry soon. Her eyes came across the white paper tucked at her door. 'EVICTION NOTICE' She dreaded to even read. Apparently the entire neighborhood was going under reconstruction since the buildings are so old. She groaned. She had less than a week to find a new place. She unlocked the door and filled her suitcase in. While folding the clothes she remembered Takuma's words. ' _She isn't marked yet.'_ What did he mean by that? Rin sighed. She'd ask Sesshomaru later. She was almost done but the loud banging brought her back to earth. She walked out in the living room and picked up the baseball bat next tot he door. She got in position and opened the door only to find a very angry Sesshomaru.

She dropped the bat and giggled again. "Come in. I'm almost done." She told him. He saw the white paper set on the coffee table.

' _Dear resident, this is an eviction notice. You have about 10 days to find a new place to stay. The building is going for redevelopment.'_ Sesshomaru scanned the remaining unnecessary list.

The husky in him began to dance around wagging his tail. He waited till Rin packed her bags. "Rin." he called her. "Yeah?" She answered.

"Why not move in with me?" he offered. She just looked at him puzzled.

"Sesshomaru I obviously couldn't afford the rent of your place! Don't worry about it! I'll find another place to stay." She told him. 2 arms snaked around her waist as he nuzzled into her neck. "What's the point of a new place when you'll be spending most time at my place. She giggled. "Let me think about it?" He growled. She pulled her suitcase behind as Sesshomaru held the door open. He looked at the metal Baseball bat- _did she really need it?_

The drive back home was simple. They stopped somewhere to buy takeout's and were now standing outside his apartment as he unlocked the door. Once inside he went back to the bedroom while Rin began to set the table. "Rin." he called out. She turned to look at him. He placed something in her palm. She just looked at him confused. She opened her palm to come in contact with an extra key. She smiled and hugged him. They ate in silence and after they cleaned up. Rin yawned so loudly and Sesshomaru just stared at the manner less girl in front of him. She wore a plain white t-shirt with a pair of red polka-dot shorts. "Let's go to sleep." He told her as she nodded. _'No Office tomorrow.'_ Rin crept into his bed and waited for him to join her. Sesshomaru joined her soon and pulled her closer to him. She sighed in content. Then immediately her eyes shot open.

"Sesshomaru, what's a mate?"

Sesshomaru looked at her as if he saw a ghost. "Why do you wanna know?"

"It's what you called me in front of Takuma...and then he also mentioned something about being marked..." Rin tried to recall their exact conversation but the eviction notice had actually evicted her mind. She giggled at her own little joke.

"Mate is a demon's significant other. Like humans have husband and wife...demons have mates. They are sort of incomplete without the other." he told her.

"So what did he mean by 'marked'?" _Damn this woman was smart._

"When a yokai finds his true mate, he claims her by releasing some of his essence into her. In turn forming an unbreakable bond. The mark bears the marker's scent, warring off any other male Yokai."

Rin laid there facing him. She just had 'O' face. "So I'm your mate?" She asked. "Enough questions now, Rin. it's time to sleep." he told her. She whined a little before the warmth of mokomoko made her drowsy. Sesshomaru exhaled when he heard her snoring. ' _Mark her you foolish Dog!'_ He heard his demon growl at him again. He couldn't do it yet. He doesn't even know if she'd like to be with him for all eternity!

"See...sh...maru..." Rin Snorred out. He inwardly smirked. Mokomoko stayed draped over her all night. It seems even his mokomoko likes Rin's scent.


	10. Chapter 10

Lemon Warning

Sesshomaru woke up next morning to find Rin in the kitchen...with Mokomoko on her hips.

"Morning Sesshomaru!" She told him. Sesshomaru retracted his mokomoko. Sesshomaru entered the washroom and freshened up for breakfast- Not that he needed it but who's going to stop Rin from cooking. He scoffed at his own remark. Sesshomaru came out to find Rin, at the coffee table seated with pancakes in front of her. She smiled at him and pointed out his eggs.

He took a seat in front of her and they began eating in silence. "Ne Sesshomaru..."

"Hmm?"

"Were you awake at around 4:15 am?"

he cocked a look. "No. Why?"

"Well, I woke up to go to the washroom and this fluffy thing won't let go of me." She told him. _'Mokomoko sama, job well done.'_ Sesshomaru wanted to grin.

"Mokomoko gets a little possessive about people he likes." He told her. She giggled again. he liked that. Meeting a bundle of positivity in the morning-well close to noon.

After about an hour or two, Rin was all dressed and ready to go. Sesshomaru cocked her a look. "Where are you going?" he asked. ' _She looks like she's ready to go on a date!'_

"Umm, apartment hunting." She said that _really really low._

"Apartment hunting for what? You're moving in with me." He told her.

Rin just looked at him and sighed. "Look Sesshomaru...someday you're gonna have a girlfriend who won't be too comfortable having me live with you." She explained.

"And why would I get a girlfriend?" he asked.

"I don't know...You're a guy! Guys have girlfriends."

"And you? Are you seeing a 'guy'? Are you some Guy's 'girlfriend'?" He growled.

"Of course not!" She yelled- well as loudly as she could. "Sesshomaru...I can't do this- This is the same high school fight at a different level." She confessed.

Sesshomaru 'Hnnd'. He immediately walked up to her, snaked an arm around her waist and kissed her. She moaned at the contact. Sesshomaru pinned her against his door. His one arm effectively pinned both her hands above her head while the other continued to roam around her body. His hand travelled up and down her thigh as she gasped. He let go of her- _somehow._ he looked at her straight in the face. _"_ Explain that." He told her.

"What about it should I explain? Why I moan out your name? or why I don't want a boyfriend?!"

"Boyfriend part would be nice." he snarled at her.

"Isn't it obvious?!"

"Apparently not obvious enough!"

"I LOVE YOU!" Now that's called Yelling. Sesshomaru paused to look at Rin. His lips found hers again except this time he wasn't pinning her on the door, he was taking it all the way home.

He pushed her down the bed, her dress long forgotten. He kissed her jaw, her neck, her collarbones. He'd already decided he won't stop even if she begged him. While his mouth had her breasts covered Sesshomaru's hand wasn't idle. He plunged 2 of his fingers in and she let out a slight yelp. "Sesshomaru, take it slow!" She hissed. He pulled back to look at her. ' _You Idiot! How could you forget she's a virgin!'_ His demon hissed at him too. After a few minutes of thrusting his fingers in and out, Sesshomaru stopped.

Rin looked at him like a puppy who's favorite chew toy was snatched away from him. He kissed the top of her head. "Patience." He got out of the bed and searched through his wardrobe until he found what he was looking for. Rin took the liberty to discard whatever hanging garments she had- of course she wouldn't mind dirtying them, laundry day was approaching anyway. She was brought out of her thoughts when Sesshomaru stood in front of her. He was unbuckling his pants. Rin's hands decided they weren't gonna sit idle anymore. They covered Sesshomaru's hands and helped him. Sesshomaru looked at the woman in front of him. He could tell she had no idea how the belt worked. he put a hand on hers.

She looked up to meet his eyes and he landed a kiss on her head. "Need help?" He whispered huskily in her ears. Immediately her cheeks turned crimson and she backed away. Sesshomaru pulled off his pants and undies and proceeded to tear the plastic. Rin dared to look at him and flushed even more. Sesshomaru amused by her reaction decided to experiment something. He took one of her hand and placed it on his member. Rin Yelped as he flexed.

"Se-Sesshomaru! It moved!" She told him. Sesshomaru stood there waiting for her to get comfortable with it. She waited for a few seconds before touching it again- of course Sesshomaru didn't flex it this time. She had her hands gripped around him. She clenched then unclenched. Sesshomaru watched her with amusement- How can the same Rin he knew be capable of stirring fire in his stomach? Sesshomaru put a hand on hers and she turned to look at him.

"Lie down rin." He told her. She nodded and laid down. Sesshomaru put a condom on his member- don't want any babies- _yet._ Sesshomaru shook his thoughts away. Today was all about Rin. He knelt in front of her and put her legs on each side. He watched her stare at him- a certain spark in her eyes. He rubbed her clit with his thumb as he thrust his fingers back in. "Sesshomaru!" She moaned and arched her back. He pulled his fingers out once her entrance was moist enough.

Rin had one arm covering her eyes as she breathed heavily. He removed that arm off her eyes. He wasn't gonna let her _not see_ it. Rin looked down as he rubbed his member on her entrance a few times before finally plunging in. "Sesshomaru!" She screamed and arched her back. A little blood trickled down and he watched her whimper.

He kissed her forehead muttering words of sorry and affections. Minutes passed as Her walls clenched and unclenched around him. Sesshomaru groaned at the tightness. Her hips began to move, getting comfortable- but she just wasn't satisfied.

"Ah! Sesshomaru!" She whimpered again. He took the que and began to move- slowly at first, giving her time to adjust. Few minutes later he was thrusting inside. "Sesshomaruuu!" Rin cried out. "It's coming!" She cried as she came. Sesshomaru bit down on her neck. While she recovered from her high, he licked the wound he created.

Almost immediately after her orgasm, Rin slept. Sesshomaru stared at her sleeping form, and then his erect member. He sighed. He'd need to take care of himself for a few days. And this ladies and Gentlemen is why Sesshomaru refused Virgins. He sighed as he entered the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Rin woke up a few hours later. She groaned feeling sore down there. She sighed. She looked around and couldn't find Sesshomaru anywhere. She put on his earlier discarded Shirt and walked out. Rin entered the hall only to find Sesshomaru sitting with someone. Inuyasha to be more specific. Sesshomaru looked at her way, causing everyone to look. Rin noticed a woman and a child too.

"Rin, I hope you remember Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he walked up to her. Rin tried to smile at her high school bully. Sesshomaru noticed her hesitance and placed an arm around her. "RIN?!" She heard the woman yelled. The baby in her arms started crying over how loud she was. She handed the baby to Inuyasha and walked up to her. "As in RIN TSUKIMORI?!" Rin nodded hesitantly. She didn't want to meet anymore people. She cursed herself for even getting out of bed.

"Rin, that's Kagome." Sesshomaru encouraged. Rin looked at the woman and then at Sesshomaru. Almost as if a switch was turned on- Rin had a face of stone. No expression what so ever. She just stared at the woman in front of her.

"Yeah..." Kagome admitted embarrassed. Earning no reaction from Rin, kagome began. "Hey look, I'm sorry about everything in High school... we were just joking." Rin continued to stare at her. "Look, I'm apologizing her-" Kagome said irritated.

"So? Are you doing me a favor?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru curious about this 'Dark Side' of his mate encouraged it. "Wha- Look I'm just trying to be nice."

"Clearly you have to try." Rin said in a robotic manner. Kagome just stared at this woman in front of her and began screaming and shouting about how much of a spoilt brat she really was. Rin ignored her and walked over to the refrigerator. Inuyasha stared at Rin- _Damn was she really the Same Rin?!_

She pulled out a bowl of strawberry. "Rin." Sesshomaru called. She turned to look at him. The switch refusing to turn off in their presence. "I'll be in the room." She told everyone and walked away.

"Moh! I've had it with you! So uptight since high school!" Kagome yelled.

"Uptight? You have the audacity to judge me? Tell me, did we even have one decent conversation before you judged me?!" Rin snapped. Finally after years of bearing their torture, Rin had started snapping back.

"Oi Sesshomaru! Control your mate!" Inuyasha hissed.

"Who is he to control me? You may be the bitch in yours, but don't go naturally assuming everyone's relationship." Rin snapped.

Inuyasha stared at her dumbfounded. No matter how helpless she looked in just an oversized button down shirt, he knew better. She had the same eyes she did back in high school. She could cook him for dinner.

"Rin- we're trying to say we're sorry." Kagome told her.

"Pathetic attempt." She snapped again. Rin walked back in the room while Kagome just stared at the door.

"Oi Sesshomaru! Are you sure this isn't her evil twin or something?!" Inuyasha whispered/yelled.

"Indeed, it is the same Rin. The only difference is, she now speaks." Sesshomaru told him.

Rin slid down the door. Her hands and legs were shaking so violently. She'd just snapped at her bullies from High school. Her hands came to cover her face. She didn't know how long she sat there on the floor. A knock brought back her attention. She opened the door to see Sesshomaru. She jump-hugged him and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He silently pet her head and held her up with another hand. She was as light as a baby to him.

"You did fine." he muttered. She hugged him tighter. "I..was...so...scared" She whispered. She wasn't crying but she wasn't okay either. He held her that way for a few more minutes before he heard her stomach grumble. "You didn't eat the strawberries." It was an accusation. She shook her head-well as much as she could seeing the position she was in.

He carried her back to their kitchen and placed her on the counter. He handed her a pudding from the fridge and began to cook some curry and rice. Rin sat there nibbling on her pudding, observing. She noticed everything- how his hair fall perfectly into place, the two magenta stripes on his face, few on his bare torso, the way he walked, his abs, _that tight ass._ Rin blushed at her own observation. She continued to stare, how he cut every vegetable with precision, how his face changed - even if the change wasn't that great.

She didn't even realize dinner was ready until Sesshomaru served her some in a plate. Her stomach made that weird noise again. Sesshomaru turned to watch his mate. How stray hair fall on her face, her bad habit of nibbling on food, her slender legs yet plush thighs, her thin waist, how she'd stuff her face with food and how she kept complaining about the itch on the mark. Rin muttered something about wishing someone would take over the food expenditure so she could finally buy her own place. He frowned-well as much as his expression could change.

Why would Rin still want her own place? _Aren't I providing enough?_

"I have nothing against all this, but It'd be nice to buy a place with my own money." She muttered mindlessly while stuffing her face with food. He sighed. "how much do you have right now?"

"Nowhere near enough." She said.

"How much?" His head was gonna explode now.

"hmmm, let's see...I have around 32,785,547 Yen." She said as she checked her phone. _Thank god for mobile banking._

Sesshomaru lifted a brow. "How did you get that much?"

"Well, my mom and dad sold a few of our previous apartments to afford my college and everything, so I saved as much as I could. I stopped investing in food, clothes anything unnecessary." She told him.

"Do you like this place, Rin?"

"Yes, it's lovely."

"Okay. I'll call my realtor tomorrow. I'm selling you this place for whatever you have in your account." he told her flatly.

"No! Wait! Sesshomaru! You can't do that!" She complained.

"Are you telling this Sesshomaru what he can or cannot do?" Sesshomaru growled. He was so frustrated with her constantly going on and on and on about 'her own apartment.'

"Bu-but!"

"You wanted an apartment, you got one. And it's not like I'm giving it to you for free." he told her.

"But will you still stay here?" She asked softly. Sesshomaru's eyes widened even if for a second. He moved closer and kissed her cheeks dangerously close to her lips. "If you wish."


	12. Chapter 12

She blushed and continued to eat. "So, I'll be the owner of this place?" She suddenly beamed. She didn't like the deal but knowing Sesshomaru he wouldn't settle for a no.

"Yes." he said flatly.

"I'll be the landlady and you'll be my tenant?" She teased.

He cocked her a look. "yes." he muttered.

"So I'll be indirectly your owner?" She said excitedly.

He smirked inwardly. She owned him the day she met him- of course he wasn't gonna tell her any of this.

Come morning Rin officially bought Sesshomaru's apartment and packed up all her stuff from her old dingy apartment and had them brought over. It wasn't much, just a box. Sesshomaru obviously rejected the furniture, they could be burnt or taken down with that old building. They were currently going back to his-correction-her- correction:- their apartment. Rin insisted his name still be on the property papers. She still felt guilty. A place like that couldn't be so cheap.

They entered the apartment while Rin walked into the guest bedroom. She opened to find dust everywhere she coughed. Sesshomaru walked behind her and closed the door. "I'll have the cleaners come in tomorrow. Keep your stuff in the living room for now." His hands snaked around her waist as he nuzzled her neck. He hated the fact she covered it with bandage- something about ripping her neck off because of the itch.

He pulled the bandage off to see it had from A crecent moon. He nuzzled it. Instantly Rin's knees gave out and she breathed heavily. Sesshomaru held her close. "Wh-what was that?" Rin asked. "It's the mark. It makes you extra sensitive." he said. He carried her back to their room. Something about handing over this apartment to Rin didn't feel like a big deal. She was happy owning a place and he was happy with her.

After the heated session of - 4 orgasms for Rin and 3 for Sesshomaru, Rin lay flat on her side of the bed while Mokomoko wrapped around her waist. "Ne Sesshomaru, Ren-kun proposed to Ai-chan!" Rin chirped. She was unusually active tonight. "The other 2 interns?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yeah! Ai-chan told me. Aren't you excited!" She propped herself on her elbow as she turned to him. "Rin, there's a strict policy about office affairs." He instantly regretted telling her any of it. "So, what are we?" Her fallen face was the end of him.

"After Inuyasha got Kagome pregnant and caused the whole uproar, we revised our rules." He told her. "That's not an answer." She stared at him dead in the day. Somehow being on the receiving end of 'Dark Rin' is not as amusing as Sesshomaru thought.

"We're mated." He answered. She looked at him. "What about the rules?" She stared.

"Last time I checke-"

"You're the boss. I know." She moved on to straddle him. "But it shouldn't be a problem since Ai-chan will quit soon." She licked his earlobe and rubbed her vagina on his member. he groaned. "And as for me, I won't tell a soul about us. BECAUSE I WANT TO CLIMB THE CORPORATE LADDER!" She yelled in his ear and rolled off. Sesshomaru swore his left ear wouldn't survive.

"Rin." He followed after her. She was in the kitchen again, gulping down blueberry after another. "I don't like this." She muttered. "Why do guys get to do everything? After marriage why don't boys stay at home and take care of the children? Why don't boys do the cooking, cleaning, laundry and pretty much all the house hold chores? Why do the women have to make sacrifices?" She looked at him with such sadness in her eyes.

"I'm not asking you to give up your career Rin. You're very good at what you do and No matter what This Sesshomaru won't have you sit at home all day." he picked her up from the counter.

"You promise?" He nodded. "Even if we have 20 children, 14 cats and 9 dogs?" She looked at him. "That's some serious maternity leave." he simply told her and she burst out laughing. She hugged him and kissed him and laughed. While they were back in Bed, he thought over what she said.

"Do you really desire 20 children?"

She quickly nodded. "Well then, 20 children will take a lot of time, let's get started from now." he told her as he rolled her over.

Monday came and so did work. Rin had piles to work on. "Rin-chan!" Ai called out. "Hai?"

"Umm...I don't know a lot of females...so...um...WOULD YOU BE MY MAID OF HONOUR?" She shouted. Ren looked at the pair and blushed. Their wedding was approaching fast. Rin giggled a little and nodded her head while holding her hand. Ai let out a sigh of relief and giggled. "So it's on 25th of next month! So are you free after work?" She asked.

"Yeah mostly..." Rin replied. "Oh great! Let's go for our dress fitting!" Ai beamed. Rin nodded and excused herself to work.' _Ai-chan would quit work soon...Takuma hasn't shown his face since and...so that would leave Ren and I?'_ Realization hit her hard. _'I'm going to continue working here!'_ Rin squealed.

She stopped moving about until she came across Sesshomaru. "Miss Tsukimori." Sesshomaru called out. "Y-yes?"

"If you have the time to day dream GET TO WORK!" Sesshomaru roared. Rin nodded frantically and excused herself. Sesshomaru looked at his _mate_ go. He didn't like the fact that he had to shout at her, but he couldn't go soft on her either. "Miss Satome. In my cabin." He called.

Ai moved slowly and carefully, Rin was distracted. She was wondering what was going on between Sesshomaru and Ai. ' _Curse human ears!'_ She groaned. Few seconds later Ai walked out with a smile on her face.

After work hours were over, Rin walked over to Ai's desk. "Ne Ai-chan, ready to go for dress fitting?" She asked.

"Rin-chan!" Ai looked at her crying. "W-what's wrong?" She asked. "The dress lady called! Said the dresses will take some more time! I'm sorry!" She cried. Rin pet her head and flashed her a smile. "It's okay. We can do it this weekend then?" Ai looked up at her savior and nodded.

Rin stood near the elevator and sighed. Sesshomaru must've long gone. She reached the lobby and walked out towards the bus stop. She sighed. She suddenly noticed how late it had actually gotten. She never really went home alone before... it was turning out to be pretty creepy.

 _'Was it this chilly before?'_ Rin muttered as she shivered. Rin walked faster. She looked to the left ans saw a really pretty keychain. She stopped to admire it. "Can I help you?" Se turned to look at a woman, her eyes were bleeding, her mouth was upside down and she was pale. Rin screamed in horror and ran. She stopped a little while earlier. "Look mommy! That onee-chan is so weird." She looked at the little boy. He was a puppet with really large eyes and swirlies on his cheeks. She ran further. Suddenly it was dark. Rin couldn't see anything anymore. She heard some people whisper in the background. Then everything was black.


	13. Chapter 13

In their apartment Sesshomaru paced back and forth. _'How long does a dress fitting take?!'_ He groaned. He looked at the time. 11:35. He growled again. Something inside him was telling him his mate wasn't safe. _'You shouldn't have left her alone!'_ His beast shouted at him. He growled at him. He had enough. He took off in the sky looking for his mate.

Rin groaned as she came to. "Rinniee..." She heard again. She groggily opened her eyes to find Takuma. "Ta..k..ma?" She called out. "Good morning." He chirped as he kissed her cheeks.

"What's going on? Where am I?" She asked as she sat up. "Have something to eat." he chirped and clapped his hand twice. Two little foxes walked in pushing a food cart. They uncovered the lid to reveal pancakes. Rin's stomach growled and her face immediately became red. Takuma laughed. "Eat some. It's been 4 days since I found you on the street. You were screaming and running around as if escaping something." Takuma said.

She nodded. She ate her pancakes silently. "Ne Takuma...You still haven't told me where I am."

"You're in the Kitsune Palace of course." Takuma chirped. Rin's face went 'O'. She tried to stand holding the bed as a support. She was about to fall when Takuma caught her. "You're not strong enough yet, Love." He said. "You need rest." He kissed the top of her head and tucked her back in bed. He closed the curtains and walked out.

"Took you long enough." He turned to see the source of the sharp voice.

"Kagura." He greeted.

"I suppose she doesn't remember him anymore?" She asked. Takuma nodded. "Sesshomaru is now yours to take." Takuma said. Kagura huffed with a smirk and pulled out her feather. "Keep following the plan." she told him. He nodded and watched her fly away on her feather.

"Rin." She kept hearing a stoic voice in her dream. "Rin where are you?" the voice kept going. "Rin. Answer me. Where are you?" Suddenly crecent moon flashed before her eyes. She woke up panting. She looked around. she sighed in relief.

Lunch time rolled around. Takuma entered her room to find her staring out the window. She was giggling watching a bird's antics. Takuma smiled. _'This is right. She belongs here, with me. Not with that heartless dog demon!'_ Takuma shrugged off all thoughts about Sesshomaru and proceeded towards Rin. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ne Takuma..." She whispered. "Yes?"

"When can I go home? Now that I'm fine and everything..." She asked. Takuma just stared at her. "Why would you wanna leave? Do you not like foxes?" He asked.

"No...on the contrary I found foxes to be quite cute. But there's this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach...I just can't sleep here. I want to go back to my bed that I shared with-...who did I share a bed with?" She ranted on. "That's weird. I just had the name on the tip of my tongue. Do you know who I shared the bed with?" Rin turned to him. A very frustrated look evident in her eyes. Takuma chuckled. "You hit your head pretty hard, Rinnie."

"I suppose so..." She trailed off. "Come let's have lunch." He told her and his foxes entered with some lunch. Rin ate in silence. _'Rin.'_ It was that voice again. It was giving her a headache now. It was getting too much now. She groaned in frustration. _What_ was she forgetting? Or rather _Who?_ She sighed and proceeded to walk outside. She figured a little walk should cure her headache.

She walked around the palace, she took a few turns and was already lost. She decided to keep going. She came accross a tiny shrine. Just as she was about to see, "Rinnie!" She turned to see him. She sighed in relief. "Ne Takuma, what's that?" She asked.

"Oh just little fox playing tricks." He ushered her out of there. "How did you end up reaching here?" He asked.

"I just wanted to go for a walk." SHe told him. "Do you like gardens?" He asked. "yes!" Rin's eyes sparked. he looked at her softly. His arm came to rest at her waist as he led her out the maze-like palace and behind. Rin's eyes came across the Flower-paradise. She saw every single type of flower. She went in to sit on the grass and started weaving Flower crowns. "Come, Takuma!" She called out. Takuma's heart skipped a beat as he looked at her.

This felt too good to be true. He hoped she'd forget him for good as he walked over to join her.


	14. Chapter 14

Somewhere over the other side, Sesshomaru was putting every resource available at his disposal to find his mate. He obviously couldn't go to his father. InuTaisho would go Beserk.

His phone rang. "Sir, No news from sector 12." He crushed his phone and growled. "Sir, Kagura is here to see you." Sesshomaru sat in his chair. His beast was going beserk. The world should be thanking Heavens for he was a dog demon and not a dragon. He wanted nothing more than to hold his Rin in his arms again. He'd give everything up for her.

Another week passed by. Takuma sat with Rin while she played around with the foxes. They were playing hide and go seek. Rin was 'It' and she was looking around for the foxes. Takuma smirked at her. Rin saw a tail, she immediately jumped over it yelling 'Boo!' The fox jumped up looking around. Rin giggled as he cried. She hugged him and watched it calm down. "I think I scared you too much." She smiled at him. The fox moved closer and nuzzled it's neck.

 _'Sesshomaru...'_ Her eyes perked up. "Sess...maru?" She tested it aloud. Takuma's ears caught that. ' _No, no, no, NO, NO, NOOO!'_ His mind yelled.

"Rin it's time to back inside now. It's getting late." he called her. She turned to him, her eyes were blank. "Sess...maru..." She called out.

Takuma froze. He walked closer to her, shook her but she kept muttering the name. He carried her back to her room and placed her in the bed. He would have to strengthen the magic now.

"Rin." She heard the voice again. "Who are you?" She tried calling out. "Rin where are you." The voice muttered again. "Come home Rin..." She screamed and yelled to the voice. Then it flashed again- _A crescent Moon._ She jerked up again. "Sesshomaru." She muttered mindlessly.

Back at the apartment, Sesshomaru was going mad without his Mate. He _needed_ her, _wanted_ her, _craved_ her. His mind kept calling out to his mate. He howled. "Sesshomaru." he turned to the source of the voice. He growled- Kagura. He wasn't in his right sense of mind. "What do you want?" His voice was firm. "Just to love you." She replied.

He growled. "I don't have time for your antics Kagura. LEAVE!" He barked. She moved closer to him, wrapped her arms around him. "Why do you reject me?" Her hand moved south as she gripped him. "Just accept me for tonight." She whispered in his ears.

Sesshomaru growled and his beast took over. His lips landed on hers and they battled for dominance. Somehow they landed in the bedroom, Sesshomaru's shirt long gone, pants hung loosely, Kagura on the other hand stood naked before him. She moved south to free his member. he could feel her mouth on his member as she licked him skillfully. She began to bob her head.

"Rin..." he hissed out. Kagura's head snapped. "Kagura!" Kagura yelled. She was not Rin-She was Kagura! The rightful mate of Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru came to senses. He looked at the woman before him. He began to put on his clothes. "Sesshomaru?" She called out surprised by his reaction. _'Why was he putting his clothes back on? no no no!'_ her mind cried. She walked up to him. "Sesshomaru!" She called him. "Sesshomaru you cannot do this!" She yelled.

He paid her no mind as he picked up his cellphone. "YOUR MATE DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER YOU!" Kagura yelled in the heat of the moment. Immediately regretting her reaction. Sesshomaru's head snapped towards her. "What?" he questioned. "She-she doesn't even remember you. She's moved on Sesshomaru. She ran away." She tried to cover up. Sesshomaru's eyes turned Red again. She knew this time she'd die. "Where is Rin?" He growled.

"She's happy with the fox!" She blurted out. "So she is with the fox?" Sesshomaru didn't even wait for confirmation. He immediately flew out. He knew where the Kitsune Palace was.

 _'Rin!'_ Rin turned around. She was currently walking around the hallways again-and she was lost _again._ Rin inwardly groaned. She took a left and came across a room. She opened the door to find a strange looking pattern on the wall. She looked around, lots of candles with weird markings. She turned to look at the floor, a strand of Silver hair with a drawing of purple crescent moon. She gasped. "Rinnie..." She turned around. There was Takuma with an angry look on his face. "Ta-Takuma... what's the meaning of this?" She asked.

"You just had to remember him..." he lowly muttered as he dragged her out of the room. He entered her room and pushed her down the bed. He climbed on top of her. She tried to push him off but his hand gripped both of hers and pinned them on top. He slowly unbuttoned her blouse.

"I'm better than that fucking dog!" She shut her eyes as silent tears fell from the corner of her eyes. He toyed with her breasts. She begged him to stop but he wouldn't listen. She cried out as his fingers violently thrust into her entrance. He pulled off her skirt and panty. He unbuckled his pants, Rin was afraid. She didn't know what to do.

He thrust into her and she cried. "It Hurts! Ah! Please stop!" She cried into his chest as he moved violently. He bit on her neck, precisely over Sesshomaru's mark. Rin felt her neck burn. Suddenly there was a crash and loud Noises were heard.

Sesshomaru crashed into the palace, he was already in his dog form. He howled for his mate. Takuma froze. He could hear footsteps approaching the door and it opened. Takuma turned around to see Sesshomaru, his eyes were red and Bakusaiga ready. "You're late Sesshomaru! Rin is now mine! If I die, she dies." His eyes shifted to Rin, She laid there crying. He took a whiff. He looked at Takuma. He still proceeded further.

Rin was still sobbing as she curled into a ball. "Sesshomaru are you stupid?! I MARKED HER! KILL ME AND SHE DIES!" Sesshomaru threw him out the window and followed soon. Takuma transformed into his Yokai self.

9 Tails flew behind and he was engulfed in blue fire. He threw fire at Sesshomaru but he just raised Bakusaiga on top. His tails moved around before throwing a bigger flame of fire. That pushed Sesshomaru back. "Are you that blind in Rage as to kill her?" Takuma shouted.

"You Fool! She rejected your mark!" Sesshomaru barked back. Takuma stared at him, his eyes wide and his mouth half open. "N...no! you're lying! I know I bit her as I came inside her!" Takuma yelled. "You're lying!" he used magic to create a barrier around Sesshomaru before pulling out his own sword.

"She rejected You." Sesshomaru taunted as he slashed through the cage. "Your resistence is Futile!" Sesshomaru barked as he slashed Bakusaiga again. However Takuma dodged and attacked with his own blade. The powerful Flame cut through Sesshomaru's armor and Injured him around the chest.

Rin somehow gathered the strength to walk towards the window. She saw The silver hair'd man, he was injured, he could die! Without a second thought Rin Yelled on top of her lungs.

"SESSHOMARU!" Sesshomaru jolted awake as he looked towards his mate. Takuma stared in disbelief. Instead of calling out his name, instead of supporting him, she chose the dog?!


	15. Chapter 15

Takuma grew out in rage. He kept throwing fireballs at Sesshomaru while Sesshomaru swiftly dodged them. Sesshomaru then somehow saw and opening and attacked. Takuma's eyes grew wide as Bakusaiga cut off his arm. He screamed in horror. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and began attacking with his claws and poison whip.

He was gonna torture this Motherfucker. "You Dared to take what's mine?!" His claw scratched his face. Then a whip. Takuma stared in horror. "SESSHOMARU STOP!" Rin screamed in horror.

"Why?!" Another slash. "Sesshomaru stop!" Rin's hands covered Takuma's face. He stopped. "Do You choose This fox over This Sesshomaru, Rin?!" He growled.

"No!" Rin protested. "Then Move Aside! Let me finish him!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Sesshomaru enough! Don't kill anymore!" She cried. He Halted. Takuma had long passed out. Rin looked over at Sesshomaru. She called out the foxes to take Takuma into care. Sesshomaru stared at Rin.

"Stay if you wish!" Sesshomaru barked at her. "Sesshomaru No!" She yelled after him but he flew away.

Sesshomaru had transformed into his dog self and flew back. ' _She chose that damned FOX over THIS SESSHOMARU?!'_ His beast roared. ' _Maybe We should teach them a lesson Sesshomaru!'_ Don't be stupid. Rin has made her choices. And so shall we.

Rin called out the foxes to help carry Takuma back. She changed into some decent clothing while she tended to his injuries. Rin remembered who Sesshomaru was the minute she laid her eyes on him. _'I couldn't face Sesshomaru, not after what happened between takuma and me. I was dirtied- but I couldn't let Sesshomaru kill either. He may have taken lots of lives before, but somehow I couldn't let him burden his soul with another murder.'_ Rin sighed.

"You should go back to your dear Dog." Takuma groaned when he woke up. He had been unconscious for 2 weeks now. Rin looked at him, dead in the eye. "It's all your fault." She snarled at him. Somehow her dark switch turned on.

Takuma stared into her eyes, they were Lifeless. She got up when he grabbed her arm. She didn't even face him. "Let go." It wasn't a request- it was an order. An Order he felt compelled to follow.

Weeks followed, Rin would stare at him lifelessly. "Ne Rin..." Takuma called out. She didn't even blink an eye. "Ren and Ai's wedding is in a few days. I got a call from Ren to be his best man and I believe AI-chan is looking for you." Now that caught her attention.

"We could go visit them after we finish eating." He told her. He'd started feeling a lot better. His face had a few bruises here and there, but the scars were almost gone. Rin nodded her head.

He looked at her -blank. He couldn't tell what she was feeling. He pointed towards the mirror. "We sit in the carriage, the carriage runs on fox magic. It'll take us to the Human world." he told her. Rin entered the mirror and found a carriage. Takuma jumped up and extended his hand to her. She rejected his offer and jumped in.

"Rin, how long before you speak to me again? It's been 2 weeks you know." Rin flat out ignored him again. It felt like hours had gone by when they finally reached the Human world. Rin walked out to find the same cross road where she had fainted.

She walked around, Takuma on her heel. "Takuma! Rin!" Her head snapped towards ren and Ai. Ai ran towards Rin and hugged her. "We Were So worried when you suddenly disappeared!" Ai cried. Rin slightly pet her head. Ren and Takuma walked towards the men's section while Ai dragged Rin everywhere.

The dress fit Rin perfectly. it was Purple in color, free flowing and had a tube top. Ai paired it with silver Heels and Silver choker. After that Ai and Rin walked around the entire Shopping district, she even dragged Rin for her last Minute beauty appointment. Rin had her hair, nails, skin treatments done.

"Ne Rin-chan, is everything okay?" Ai turned her head towards Rin. They were currently waiting for the steam machine to be done. "Yeah..."

"Well, you know...if things aren't alright at home, you're welcome to spend a couple of days with me. I live alone and our sizes are more or less the same." Ai smiled. Rin Smiled back.

That night, Rin and Ai walked into Ai's little apartment. It was decent enough. Ai cooked Hot Pot that night and they ate their hearts out while watching a silly Rom-com.

Rin stayed over with AI till the wedding- Ai insisted of course. She had the wedding jitters and having someone close helped her.

"Ne Rin..." Ai called her. They were at the church in the Bride's room. "yeah?" She turned. "Is my hair okay? DO YOU THINK I'M MAKING A MISTAKE?!" Ai yelled. Rin giggled. "You worry too much Ai-chan! You look absolutely Adorable and Ren-kun is so lucky to have you!" Ai let out a silly laugh.

*Knock Knock* "Girls it's time!" Everyone ushered out the room. Soon it was Rin's turn to walk out. She looked around, eyes searching desperately for a pair of golden. She walked a little more- she found them! Instantly her heart fell. He was with _Kagura_ -again.

She took her place at the altar, waiting for the Bride to show.

Sesshomaru's eyes never left Rin's form regardless how hard she tried to avoid his gaze. After Rin had decided to save that sorry excuse of a fox's ass, Sesshomaru had been out of his mind. He had been blinded by Alcohol and rage when Kagura knocked at his door. All sense was lost. If _Rin_ was there laying in the arms of another, then he too shall take another woman in his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Kagura was aware she was nothing but a replacement for Rin. She'd understood that even after he saw the Fox and the Human together, he'd still moan her name, still called for her in His sleep and still wished it was Rin instead of herself. She wanted Rin out of the picture-for Good.

The wedding proceeded with no interruptions. The reception however was agonizing. Rin sat alone in a corner, she watched Sesshomaru take Kagura on the dance floor. This was Prom all over again.

 _After that fight, neither Sesshomaru nor Rin, ever made an attempt to clear out the misunderstanding. Sesshomaru and Kagura had officially started dating. Rin sat in a corner sipping on her fruit punch. She watched from afar, how gracefully he moved, how his hands held Kagura. Silent tears flew down her cheeks. Rin decided to leave. This was after all the last time she'd ever see him again._

Sesshomaru moved around with Kagura just like they did in prom.

He could remember it like his address. Rin was sitting in the corner, she was alone. He so wanted to leave this wretched Woman and walk over to where Rin was. Just as the song ended, he left Kagura and walked towards where Rin was sitting. He couldn't find her or smell her anywhere. He let out an inward sigh as Kagura came behind him and stuck to his arm like glue.

 _'Rin.'_ Her mind was playing games again. Maybe it's this 'Mate' thing. She sighed. She was out at the balcony sipping on her drink. "Rin?" She turned to Takuma. She looked away again. For a second she thought it was _Sesshomaru-_ that he'd come for her but no. Why would he? He's busy on the dance floor with _Kagura._

"I bought these." She turned to find him holding 2 large Vodka bottles. She needed that. She walked over to him and snatched one away. They sat in the dark part of the balcony with 2 chairs. Rin had her legs up and against the railing as she drank her vodka. It burnt her throat but she didn't care.

"Rin..."

"WHAT?" She snapped. "DON'T EVEN BOTHER APOLOGIZING! YOU TOOK SOMETHING FROM ME THAT YOUR STUPID APOLOGY CANNOT BRING BACK!" Rin yelled. Takuma moved back little- stunned by her sudden outburst. Sesshomaru had arrived to their scene after listening to her high pitched voice.

"Rin Look..." Takuma began.

"SHUT UP! Shut. Up." Rin told him. "I met Sesshomaru after 7 years. I was in love with him since High school but due to some fucked up situation, he chose Kagura over me. 7 years later I finally told him how I felt and then YOU happened!" She turned to the railing. "I should've let him fuckin Kill You!"

"Then why didn't you?!" Takuma yelled back.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM! I couldn't let him murder someone!" Rin retorted.

"What makes you think he hasn't killed before?"

"He may have, but I couldn't let him do it. At least not while I'm around." Rin muttered lowly.

"Rin I-..."

"You Should Leave." Both of them snapped to the source of that deep voice. _Sesshomaru._

"Here to rub it in my face again, Sesshomaru?" Rin taunted.

"No." Sesshomaru walked closer to Rin. He bent down on one Knee. "I'm here for you Rin. Doing something I should've done 7 years ago at our high school Prom." Rin shifted her gaze. "Why do you look away from me, Rin?" Sesshomaru's hand pulled her face to him but she wouldn't look at him. "Because...I'm dirty." Silent tears welled up in her eyes. "You're nothing but pure." He kissed her cheeks. He stared at her face.

Ever so slowly her gaze shifted to him and his arms wrapped around her. "I'm sorry!" She cried in his embrace. "It is I who must apologize, Rin. I should've asked you the reason." Sesshomaru kissed the top of her head. They turned to the voices of glass shattering. Kagura stood at the entrance of the balcony, she was searching for Sesshomaru. She growled in fury. "None of this would've happened had YOU stuck to the PLAN!" Kagura pointed to Takuma.

Rin and Sesshomaru turned to look at Kagura. "You were behind all this?" Rin asked her. "Why?"

"Isn't that OBVIOUS?! A Mere Human to be the mate of a great Daiyokai!? Don't make me laugh. You didn't deserve it!" Kagura snarled.

Rin just looked at Kagura, gaping at her. Sesshomaru growled and in instance he was at her throat. "Sesshomaru No!" Rin yelled. Takuma just stood frozen on the ground. "If only she never came back!" Kagura snarled in between her breaths. Sesshomaru's hold tightened. "Sesshomaru, please!" Rin was there, pulling at his hand. "Rin, leave." Sesshomaru growled. She took a step back.

"What are you going to do Sesshomaru? Kill me?" Kagura smirked. Sesshomaru's grip tightened. Poison dripping from his claws as he pierced her skin. Kagura was mortified. She tried to push him back using the blades. Once enough poison was administered in her body, Sesshomaru let her go. She wouldn't survive the night. Rin had her eyes shut.

She couldn't watch it. Kagura pulled out her feather and flew away. Of course a few minutes later, the scent in the air told Sesshomaru she was no longer here. Rin stood there, her eyes shut tightly. "Rin." He called her. She didn't budge. "Rin, you can now open your eyes." She did as told and slowly cracked an eye open. Everything was back to normal. Takuma on the other hand had quietly escaped. He had absolutely no interest in dying.

"Why?" She asked meekly. He moved in to kiss the top of her head. "I will not have her harm you, Rin."

Rin didn't argue. She decided to just drop the topic and move on. "Let's go back home." he whispered in her ears. She nodded.

They sat in the car in silence. Rin wasn't even looking him in the eye. They reached the apartment and still silence. Not that it was unpleasant to Sesshomaru, he preferred Silence but this girl's silence would be the death of him.


	17. Chapter 17

He had just gotten used to her speaking and giggling and now she gives him the silent treatment?! Sesshomaru inwardly growled. They entered their apartment and Rin quietly move in the room. She began to undress when she saw Sesshomaru.

"Rin." He called. "yes?" She answered. She looked at his face. She knew what he was demanding. "I just don't really like the smell of death, Sesshomaru. What if something happens to you tomorrow? What if- had you killed Takuma and gone on war with the entire fox demon clan? I can't lose you over something so stupid, Sesshomaru. I just….don't like death." She sighed.

Sesshomaru stared at her. Well her reasons were stupid no doubt. Nothing on this planet could kill Sesshomaru but her concern for him was...overwhelming. He moved closer to her. His arms wrapped around her waist as he kissed her shoulders. She hummed something as his hands worked their magic on her back. He unclasped her bra and proceeded to take it off. He cupped her breasts from behind and began kneading the nipple all the while leaving butterfly kisses over her shoulders. She sighed.

"Sesshomaru..." She pleaded. He smirked. He led her to the bed and she lay down. ' _Tonight would be a really long night.'_ Rin thought as Sesshomaru moved closer to her. She sat upright, as he came to rest between her legs. She proceeded to unbutton his shirt. He watched her delicate fingers slowly push the buttons out of the hole. Her hands pushed the shirt off his shoulders. No matter how many times they do it, she's still mesmerized by his body.

Her hands decided they weren't going to stop there. They roamed around his abs while her lips came on top of his. Rin decided to move upward and turn them over so Rin was top of him. One of his hand was tangled in her hair, pushing her head down to deepen the kiss. She moaned his name as his mouth moved down to her throat. Rin moved upward, allowing her breasts to hang just above his mouth. His mouth moved upward and grabbed a nipple in his mouth.

Sucking on it like a baby while she moaned out his name. Rin decided it's time to get rid of his clothes for good. She moved down and came to settle on his knees while his hands unbuckled his belt and unzipped the pants. She moved upward slightly and pulled his pants and his underwear out. She didn't even know where she threw them. She moved upward again, licking and nibbling at his member. Sesshomaru watched her play with him.

Now it was not his style to be the submissive one, he preferred to please her rather than being pleased by her. He felt her engulf him in her mouth. Her tongue moved around while she bobbed her head up and down. He spread his legs for easy access. Her hands moved around to capture one of his balls. Sesshomaru groaned ever so slightly. She massaged them with one of her hands as the other rubbed his member.

When had she gotten this good? More like who taught her all this? Sesshomaru couldn't think straight- this was the effect Rin had on him. She'd leave him in a Trans. Soon his member began pulsating and Rin fastened her pace. "Rin!" He hitched before cumming in her mouth.

She readily swallowed him. She licked him clean before standing up. She pulled down her underwear so _agonizingly slow._ She then lowered herself again, her legs on either side of his body. She rubbed his member on his entrance. She hissed out his name. He pushed his hips upward and entered her. Her head moved back as her back arched. She let out his name as she moved her hips experimentally. She slowly moved up then down. She repeated it for quite sometime till she got used to it.

Her wall clenched and unclenched around him as he hissed. His hands grabbed her butt and lifted her up and down. Rin kept chanting his name like a mantra. He growled once before releasing himself inside. She lay flat on top of him, her head in the crook of his neck. She sighed. "I love you, Sesshomaru." She mumbled and rolled off to his side. She grabbed his mokomoko, put one leg over it and fell asleep.

Rin didn't need Sesshomaru to sleep. She needed _mokomoko_ to sleep. Sesshomaru let out a sigh. When had his life become about somebody else? When had things gone from 'Power, money and defeating father' to 'Love Rin, protect Rin and make Rin happy'? He looked at the sleeping naked woman next to him. He pulled a blanket over her. 'And make sure Rin doesn't catch a cold from sleeping naked.'

Sesshomaru laid back, put his arms under his head as he stared at the ceiling contemplating life and Rin.


End file.
